


共犯

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	共犯

喻文波走进来时，休息室里静悄悄的，只开了一盏低功率的橘色壁灯。实习术师Forge正窝在不算大的照明范围里吃零食看杂志，这会儿很有眼色地向旁边挪了一点，在沙发上腾出一个位置给他。  
喻文波没坐，只问道：“蓝哥来过没？”  
“没有，前辈吃吗？”小胖子摇头，一边不忘递给他一根香蕉。  
“拿走嗷，给我拿走。”喻文波向后半仰着头，嫌弃得五官都挤在一起，“我说，你真的是鲁珀吗？”  
实习生愣愣地点头，喻文波感叹了一句“牛逼，爷服了”后拔脚就走，不明所以的Forge坐在原地，直到关门声响起，才后知后觉地走去镜子前，确认自己头顶长着的是否真的是一对灰色尖耳朵。  
所有感染者干员执行战斗任务后都需要接受例行体检，宝蓝老宋他们前脚刚进医务室的门，喻文波就被人事部抓去当免费劳动力，整个下午都在搬档案柜。这会儿他活动着胳膊转遍了甲板、员工食堂、活动室，都不见熟悉的身影，料想是两人走岔开了。   
王柳羿果然已经回了宿舍，正靠着床栏杆歪在下铺看书。他没听到开门的声音，老毛病了，喻文波捉住他撂在外面一甩一甩的尾巴：“蓝哥，你也太没警惕心了。”  
“放手啊！”王柳羿拍开他的手，“这儿能有什么危险，啊，除了你这个崽种。”  
考虑到安保因素，所有干员宿舍都在下层舱室——天灾频发迫使人们开发了以源石能源为驱动力的、足以搭载城市的巨型载具。他们公司更离谱，干脆就是一艘体量巨大的船拉着员工和家当到处跑，再加上感染者不时来寻求庇护，还真有点诺亚方舟的意思。  
天气不算好，乌云压得很低，本就昏暗的光线在几米深的水下更黯淡了几分，明明还是下午，窗外的海水已经快变成深蓝色。大船静静停泊在龙门港口，喻文波从圆形的小舷窗向外看，加厚的钢化玻璃映出两个他，有小鱼顺着光亮猛地撞上窗子，发出“咚”的一声。  
那声音听得喻文波脑门一紧，连忙拉下遮光板。“嗨嗨嗨。”他回身去推王柳羿，“那个屁股粘在床上了？给我腾个地儿！”  
床上的人不为所动：“回你自己床上躺着去。”  
“手疼，不想爬梯子。”  
这显然是胡说八道，因为紧接着他就把王柳羿的腿轻松搬开，爬上床躺下。喻文波难得地安静了一会，房间里一时间只有翻书的沙沙声。就在他快要睡着的时候，忽然听到一声轻柔的“我们明天要去清扫切城的分城。”  
喻文波有点困，从鼻子里哼出一个“嗯”，想起宝蓝听力不好，又紧接着补了句音量颇大的“哦！”  
“我一直不太喜欢切城。”  
“我知道。”

喻文波皱着眉在拥挤的人群里穿行，狭窄的道路两侧叫卖声不绝于耳，偶尔还夹杂着几声谩骂，地面上随处可见生活垃圾，裹着破旧毯子的乞丐坐在墙边，堂而皇之地将腿平伸向路中间——这里是切城贫民窟有名的跳蚤市场。当然，那些无人问津的二手家具只是表象，贫民窟监管松懈，地下交易应运而生，久而久之便成了黑市。情报、武器，走私货，只要肯出钱，在这鬼地方什么都能淘到。真他妈乱得可以，还只接受现金交易……喻文波骂娘之余还是小心地捏紧了口袋里的钱包，这是他攒了几个月的酬金，可不能出什么差错。  
他找到那家从同行口中听来的旧书店，老板是个上了年纪的沃尔珀，一双眼睛精明得让人生厌。喻文波和他绕来绕去打了半天太极，对方才承认这里的确出售武器。  
“请稍等。”确认了喻文波要的铳械型号，老板那条秃得像用久了的扫帚一样的尾巴消失在书架后，紧接着里间传来沉闷的机关开合声。喻文波等得无聊，随手从身边抄起本旧书翻了几页。对于打发时间来说，这实在算不上一个好的选择——喻文波从小就没什么读书的耐心，即使故乡被天灾夷为平地后被迫失学也没能让他后知后觉地爱上读书。好在这会儿门口的铃铛响了起来——有人来了，正好将喻文波的注意力从那本晦涩的书上转移出来。  
“你好呀！”来者脚步轻快，说话间已经走到他面前，“请问你是老板吗？”  
“唔……看来不是。”那人在喻文波面前半米的地方站定，前倾着上身打量了他一番，又自顾自地说，“老板大概不在吧，我先去其他地方好了。”  
喻文波这才回过神来：“啊？哦……老板去里面找东西了。”  
来人闻言抖了抖毛茸茸的棕色耳朵，说：“谢啦，那我在这里等他。”  
喻文波不动声色地打量着他，年纪不大，看上去二十岁左右，身材高挑四肢纤细，虽然瘦的像营养不良，但从光滑白皙的皮肤上就能判断出这个人绝对不属于贫民窟。他戴黑色细边框的眼镜，看起来文绉绉的。这倒卖武器的老狐狸表面工夫做得不错，一摞摞发黄卷页的旧书直堆到天花板，窗外照进来的阳光被高大的书架分成束，落在清秀的菲林青年身上脸上，他笑起来时露出两排八颗牙，金属的牙齿矫正器反光，直反射进喻文波眼睛里。  
“外地人？”喻文波问道。  
低头摆弄手指的青年立刻抬眼从镜片后注视他：“你不是也一样？”  
“一样？你都把爷逗笑了。”喻文波走近一步，压低声音说：“你这点小把戏也就能骗骗切城边检，真当别人看不出来吗？还是你不知道切城的感染者法令有多严苛，带着侥幸心理跑来送死？”  
“嗯？什么？”青年一脸迷茫，喻文波只当他装傻，良言难劝该死的鬼，他哼了一声，决定不再多管闲事。小书店里陷入了令人尴尬的沉默，青年凑过来看看喻文波手里的书，指尖轻轻点在破旧的硬壳上，发出“叩叩”的声响，他轻声问喻文波：“你也喜欢这个作家吗？”  
“没，随便看的。”  
青年见他语气生硬叹了口气：“刚才是我的问题，我听力不太好，不过大概能猜到你的意思。明知道这是什么地方还要来的人，想必各有各的目的，谢谢你的好意，我……”  
青年话音未落，市场另一端忽然传来枪声，二人忙透过橱窗向外看，街上已经乱作一团，到处都是奔逃的人，有些商贩的地摊还没来得及收好，七零八碎的东西滚得满地都是，却没人顾得上捡——这会儿还紧抱着包裹不放的，里面肯定是违禁品。喻文波打开门拉住一个闷头猛跑的人，“哥们儿！怎么回事儿？”  
“他妈的有几个傻逼打架，把军警引来了！”那人说完挣开喻文波的手，一溜烟消失在巷子里。听到动静的老板急匆匆从里间走出来，身边的青年迎上去，从背包里掏出一个纸盒递给他：“您的包裹，请签收。”  
老沃尔珀在书堆里到处翻找能用的笔，喻文波也走上前去，不耐烦地敲着柜台：“我要的东西呢？”  
“不成啦，今天不成。小先生，您改天再来，我给您打折……”  
“我他妈在这等了这么久，你说改天？”喻文波气不打一处来，如果没有柜台挡着，可能已经冲过去扯老板的衣领。老板一边就着菲林青年递过去的单子龙飞凤舞地签字，一边叫苦连天地解释：“要是被军警查到您背着铳械从这道门儿出去，咱们俩都得吃铁花生——我给您留性能最好的家伙，过了这个风头，您随时来取还不成吗？”  
喻文波这边气得骂娘，菲林青年在一旁抿着嘴笑，他把核对好的单据装进包里，说了声“谢谢惠顾！下次您还要选择我们家哦！”便要开门出去。喻文波在他身后大呼小叫：“喂！那个那个……那个猫！”  
“嗯？”  
“满大街都是条子，你就这么出去？”

结果五分钟后他们两个一起出现在街上。喻文波悔得肠子发青，恨不得把自己的头拧下来看看里面装着什么：切城对感染者的管控比罪犯还要严格，在隔离区外被逮到的下场就是当场处决，他却跟着一个素不相识的感染者在乌萨斯军警的眼皮子底下乱逛。而青年却没什么自觉似的，径直在七扭八拐的街巷里从容穿行，柔顺的长尾巴在身后甩动。心够大的，喻文波肃然起敬。  
他在一条胡同口停下，还打手势示意喻文波也站住。“我差不多搞清楚情况了，军警的数量不多，一个巡逻小组而已。估计是在附近执勤的时候发现骚乱过来搜查的吧。”  
喻文波探头看了一眼，几个全副武装的军警正从街拐角处巡视着行进过来。他们手里拿着盾牌，皮鞭和手枪，制服护甲上明晃晃印着乌萨斯双头鹰，其中一只鹰的翅膀上还沾着寡淡的血色。  
“所以我们怎么办？”喻文波指指他们来的方向，“从那边撤吗？”  
“那边直通中城区，切城的防卫总部就在那，你不如过去直接走他们脸上。”  
“那你tm……”  
“嘘——嘘！”喻文波话还没说完，对方忙拦住他：“别喊——我听力也不至于那么坏。我们先在巷子里绕着躲开他们，再找机会开溜。”  
爷就是单纯想骂你一句，乌萨斯军警出了名的难缠，跟他们兜圈子玩，你这只脑瘫的蠢猫可能是感染了弓形虫。喻文波在心里嘀咕着，但他已经上了贼船，又对这边的地形不熟，靠自己势必不能脱身，看这只猫熟门熟路的样子，倒不如先跟着他战略转移再说。  
“阿柴，你看——”  
喻文波顺着他指的方向看去，那些条子似乎已经有了收获：一个衣衫破烂的孩子颤抖着趴在地上，腿上的源石结晶清晰可见，每响起一声皮鞭甩动撕裂空气的噼啪声，她就护着头哀嚎。其实皮鞭并没有真正打中她，而是每次都落在她身边的青石砖上，这可怜的小羊被吓破了胆——他们只是拿她取乐而已。  
“叫我干什么？那是你的感染者同胞。”话虽这么说，喻文波还是第一时间摘下了背上的弩。身边的清秀青年见他这个反应，本来紧抿着的唇弯起一抹狡黠的弧度，“原来你真的爱见义勇为。”  
“爷刚才就是吃饱了撑的，才要管你。”  
喻文波冲他大翻白眼。说实话，这个位置并不好，狙击手平视不占优势，路边的障碍物又太多。他正准备换个角度瞄准，却不料钢青金属箭头反光，一个军警忽然察觉到什么，转向他们藏身的方向吼道：“谁！滚出来！”  
那人抬手的瞬间就飞来一个鲜红的火球，喻文波反击的动作干脆利落，拉弓就是两箭，有人在他身后猛拉一把，和箭簇脱手的力道一起带着他向后仰。那火球几乎是贴着他的鼻尖擦过去的，面前的空气都被呼啸而过的猛火加热得扭动起来，旁边的砖墙被打出一个拳头大小的坑，石灰簌簌地掉了满地。  
“术师！快跑！”  
喻文波还要往箭壶伸的手被人一把捉住，扯着他飞跑起来。枪声和火球紧追其后，好在数数脚步声，方才那两箭都没落空。  
“通讯器，那个……黑色的！别让他们……叫、叫增援来……”  
菲林青年虽然跑得气喘吁吁，脑子还是灵光的。他对这一带的地形很是熟悉，几个转弯就将距离拉开不少，还不时拉倒窄巷两侧堆放的杂物拖慢追兵的脚步，喻文波找准机会回身放冷箭，跑动着命中移动目标有点难，不过几箭下去，军警手里捏着的那个黑色立方体还是闪着火花成了一块废铁。  
身后的攻势骤然加剧了——军警眼见联系增援部队无望，立刻动用了所有的攻击手段阻止二人脱逃。转过一条窄巷，菲林青年眼疾手快地拉着喻文波从开着的窗户翻进一座破旧公寓楼。乌萨斯军警紧随其后冲出巷子，却没看见目标的身影，料定他们藏进了两侧的建筑物。喻文波那几箭的准头让他们也颇为忌惮，几个人背靠着站成一个防御三角，缓慢地向前移动。  
他们伏在窗下，和军警只隔着一堵薄薄的墙。整条街都在敌方术师的火力覆盖范围内，军警还在向前推进，逐渐压缩着可供躲藏的空间，喻文波想放两支冷箭也被他的同伴拦住——只要他们敢在窗口露头，举着法杖的术师就会立刻将他们烧成焦炭。喻文波刚开口说了一个字，头顶的玻璃便应声而碎。迎面一股冲力将他掀翻，喻文波用手肘撑了一下墙壁稳住身体，抬头却看到一截线条分明的锁骨——清瘦的猫咪眼疾手快地将他推到一边，用背部护住了他的头。喻文波的嘴被他紧紧捂住，他甩掉头发里的碎玻璃，凑到喻文波的耳边低声说：“小心，他们有人是五感强化型。”说完还用力扯了一把狗耳朵。  
喻文波疼得龇牙咧嘴，敌人在门外又没法发作，只能学着他的样子靠近了用气声说话，刚要开口又想起这人听力不好，想了想拉过他一只手，用食指在他掌心写道：“我们怎么突围？”  
发现他们躲藏位置的乌萨斯军警慎重地围过来。脚步声越来越近，喻文波的感官也前所未有地敏锐起来：他似乎听到盔甲的刮擦声，子弹上膛声，被刚才的攻击打碎的木质窗框毕毕剥剥地燃烧着，阳光从上方的窗户照进来，趴在他身上的菲林青年逆着光，喻文波看不清他的漂亮五官，好闻的洗衣液香味却长驱直入地钻进他的鼻孔，耳朵里的绒毛先感觉到痒，随后大脑才译出对方说的话：“如果我拖住其他人，你能一击杀掉那个术师吗？”  
喻文波给出一个肯定的答案，身上的人轻巧地往旁边一滚，膝行一步就到了门前。他把手伸进口袋，下定决心似的握住了什么。喻文波从猫咪离开的惋惜劲儿中回过神来，拿起弩箭在刚被炸出缺口的窗下待命。军警几乎就在门外了，他们也提防着房间内的埋伏，攻守双方静默地对峙着，就在他们终于决定打破这无比煎熬的平衡的前一刻，青年猛地拉开门，他张开手——掌心里是一颗源石。  
源石，力量与噩梦的源头，感染者对源石技艺的操纵远胜常人，而获得这份能力的代价是不知何时降临的死亡与主流社会无情的迫害。菲林青年对源石的运用显然得心应手，那颗源石在他的催动下瞬间爆发出刺目的强光，门口的几个近战军警或转头或闭眼的瞬间，一枚羽箭已经射穿了站在稍远位置的术师的额头。  
另一边的动作也很快，青年趁着这个空当解决了两个敌人，但他毕竟体力上不占优势，仅剩的那名军警恢复视力后猫咪立刻落了下风。他闪躲中失去平衡向后栽倒，眼看着一刀就要避无可避当头落下，喻文波此刻拉弓瞄准已是来不及，情急之下握着弩箭直扑过去，用尽力气刺进军警的脖颈。  
军警应声倒地，还坐在地上的猫咪被结结实实砸了个满怀，这人身体素质实在不达标，喻文波扯着手将他从尸体下拖出来的时候简直怕用力过猛把他这纤细手腕拉脱臼。血溅得到处都是，菲林青年站起来抹了一把脸，拔出弩箭还给喻文波：“刚才谢谢你哦。”  
“彼此彼此——恶心死了，拿走！”  
喻文波没接那支沾满滑腻血液的箭，青年也没强求，把它随手插进背包侧面的口袋。  
“我们该撤了。”

“（A15，E3）清扫完毕，无异常情况。”  
Rookie正向上级汇报情况，小组里的其他人保持着戒备状态原地待命，没多久就等来了收队的指令。距离切城陷落已过去两周，这片分城虽然没被天灾彻底摧毁，但居民早已作鸟兽散。IG特别行动组今天的任务是排除分城内的可疑人员以保障龙门的安全，王柳羿跟着队友们撤退，街道两侧都是倒塌焚烧的废墟，地面上源石结晶疯长，只有少数幸存的建筑还看得出明显的乌萨斯风格。他环顾四周，即使已经成了这样，他还是认得出——毕竟认路可是物流业的基本职业素养。  
“诶，还记得吗？”他用胳膊肘捅捅走在旁边的喻文波，喻文波的食指还搭在扳机上，被他这冷不防的一拐子吓得险些走火，“我草，吓我一跳……王柳羿，你还有脸提——”

他们联手干掉军警后已是黄昏，两个人在夜色的掩护下趁着还没全城戒严搜捕迅速混出了城。菲林青年的同事早已等在指定地点接应，他三两步跑过去跳进车里，脚步轻快的样子让喻文波莫名其妙地不爽——好像他才是那个被嫌弃的一样。青年摇下车窗，向喻文波挥手告别。  
“今天多谢你啦阿柴，有缘再见。”  
“喂！你他妈别乱取外号啊，我叫喻文波，记住没有！”  
“好的阿柴，我记住了阿柴——”  
“你——”喻文波气结，菲林青年笑得眼睛都眯起来，见他走上前来忙缩起脖子求饶，手还拍着方向盘催同事赶快起步，喻文波忽然想起一直被自己忽略的事，追在车后面大声喊：“那个那个猫！猫！你叫什么！”  
“我叫……”  
同事的车技显然有些问题，车子像安了四个方轮胎一样横冲直撞地驶远了。菲林青年从车窗里伸出的细白手臂还招摇着，他的声音被引擎声盖住，喻文波缓缓放下的手颇有些怅然若失，他扇了扇面前并不存在的尾气，转身消失在昏暗的夜色里。

喻文波辗转投到这家公司已经有两个月，公司表面上以制药为主业，但业务范围并不局限于在实验室里摆弄试管。公司接收了不少感染者，为他们提供药品和医疗服务，同时也积极培养着自己的武装力量，与社会上活跃的雇佣军组织、军阀以及游走在灰色边缘的企业都有着密切的联系。喻文波正需要这样复杂的社会往来，因此毫不犹豫地加入了当时正处在进退维谷艰难境地的公司，他出色的天赋让负责人喜出望外，第一时间将他编入了IG特别行动组。组里人不多，和他年龄相仿性格也投契，喻文波很快便打定主意留在这里。  
不时有感染者投奔而来，公司来者不拒，对能力范围内的所有感染者伸出援手。喻文波不是感染者，入职后却活跃得很，遇到接应作战总是自告奋勇冲在一线，甚至达到被同组的高振宁这样评价的程度：“我们公司从上到下都是理想主义者，杰克就是这群疯子里的超级烂好人。”  
这天正在加工站帮忙搬材料的喻文波忽然接到Rookie的内线通讯：今天TGA物流的代表要来谈两家公司的具体合作条款，要他赶紧来会客室一趟。他推开门，正好迎面遇上刚签完合同从沙发上站起来的白皙青年，与旁边高大壮硕的乌萨斯族同事相比，他纤细的身材显得同样的TGA物流制服格外宽松。青年推推眼镜，向喻文波伸出右手：“你好，我是TGA物流的Baolan。”  
喻文波眉毛一挑，没理会他晾在空中的手，趁着众人还目瞪口呆的工夫扯住领子便把人拖进旁边的空办公室。他按住Baolan的肩膀把人抵在墙上：“Megan，是吧？把老子耍得团团转很有意思，是吧？”  
Baolan丝毫不慌，一边整理被他扯乱的制服一边露出个游刃有余的服务业标准微笑：“没想到在这遇见你，阿柴。”  
“少他妈废话，切尔诺伯格城头现在还贴着爷的通缉令，你倒编了个假名字溜得比兔子还快，我他妈找了……哎我不是说过我不叫阿柴了吗？你他妈真的是个崽种，鱼脑子。”  
“哦——阿柴你找了我很久？”  
“没有！”  
“话说回来，我还真没猜到你是这里的员工，上次见面的时候，你应该还是赏金猎人一类的吧？”  
“我爱去哪就去哪。”喻文波把头撇向一边，梗着脖子嘴硬。Baolan见状也不追问，只把对方按在自己肩上的手拿下来，颇为强硬地和他重新握了手。  
“合同期间我会暂驻贵司，喻文波，在此期间还请你多多关照啦。”  
“什么意思，你留下？”  
菲林青年已经自顾自拉开门走出去，“你们的负责人刚才吓坏了吧？我们得赶快回去。”他说着回头对喻文波眨眨眼，“对了，我叫王柳羿。”

王柳羿在一座已经倒塌的建筑前略住了住脚，这间房子似乎在天灾中被陨石直接命中，断裂的矮墙缺口处覆盖着不规则的源石结晶，门前的人行道上散落着几块碎木片，上面黯淡无光的烫金字勉强让人辨认出这是块牌匾的遗骸。Theshy从后面走过来拍他的肩：“Baolan，这里有什么异常？”  
“没什么，怀旧。”  
“你是切城人？”  
“来过而已。”王柳羿摇摇头，和这位寡言的萨卡兹朋友一起向前走去，他随手从一堵幸免于难的墙上揭下一张模糊得看不清照片和字迹的通缉令，将这张泛黄的旧纸叠好放进制服的内侧口袋，做完之后反倒自己笑出声来。姜承録认出了那名“在逃罪犯”，问道：“我没猜错的话，来公司之前你就和杰克认识？”  
“啊，”王柳羿整理了一下衣领，又把刚才被他抖出来的箭头形状的项链放回T恤内，他看向前面已经等在载具旁、正无聊到将备用弹匣抛上抛下的喻文波，思索了一会儿才找到合适的形容——  
“我们是共犯。”  
——Fin.


End file.
